Time Traveler
by Anakin's girl 11
Summary: When Virgil takes a hard hit to the head during a resue, he wakes up in a different year. where is he and how will he get home? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Time Traveler

Summary: When Virgil takes a hard hit to the head during a rescue, he wakes up in a different year, what happened and will he be able to ever get home?

Chapter One

Back in Time

It was the middle of December of the year 2010, and nineteen year old Virgil Tracy was working on freeing the two small children that had fallen down a steep ravine. He was tied to thunderbird two by the pulley but it still didn't ease his fear of heights, when he was twelve, he had been carried up and pushed out of a tree by one of the bullies at school trying to protect Gordon; he had broken his arm, and had been plagued by a fear of heights ever since.

"How are you doing down there Virgil?" Scott's voice crackled over his headset.

"Well besides the fact that this harness is the only thing that's keeping me from falling one hundred feet to the ground, and even though it's below zero out here, my hands are so sweaty that I can barely hold onto this rope; yeah Scottie, I'm just peachy," Virgil said trying to keep his eyes fixed on the kids and not the long drop down to nowhere.

"Can you reach them?" Scott asked worry in his voice.

"Just a little more," Virgil confirmed.

Scott motioned to Gordon to give Virgil a little more rope. Gordon let the rope out about two more inches. Then Virgil's voice cracked through again, "Okay I got them, send down the extra harness Scottie."

"Extra harness on its way," Scott confirmed as he connected the harness to the pulley next to Virgil's line and Gordon sent the harness on its way, "heads up Virg."

Virgil looked up and caught the harness just in time as it came towards his head, "Scott, when you throw, do you watch it, or do you just throw and hope it doesn't land on my head?"

"Sorry Ace," Scott said switching to Virgil's nickname.

Virgil just rolled his eyes not answering his brother; he turned his attention back to the kids, "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, we're alright we're just stuck," the boy said as he gripped his sister's hand.

"Can you tell me your names?" Virgil asked as he pulled the harness down a little more.

"I'm Johnny, this is my twin sister Amy," the light brown haired boy said pointing to the blond girl beside him, "We're twelve."

"Twelve," Virgil thought, suddenly he had a flash back of the older boy's arm around his body and then being thrown, the ground coming closer, closer, Johnny's little voice brought Virgil back to reality.

"Are you alright mister?" Johnny asked.

"What? Oh yeah sorry, here Amy lets send you up first, I'm going to put this harness on you and then I'll let my buddies pull you up alright?" Virgil said as he gently pulled the harness over the young girls shoulders, "Alright, are you ready?"

The small girl nodded gripping the rope with all her might.

"Alright Scottie, she's ready, pull her up," Virgil called through his headset.

"You got it Ace," Scott's voice crackled.

……………………………………………

Ten minutes later the boys had gotten both the kids up and reunited with their parents, and were now pulling, or trying to pull Virgil up. It was slow going, Virgil's rope kept getting caught on different rocks, making Virgil wince every time.

"Are you alright down there Ace?" Scott asked as he and Gordon tried to loosen Virgil's ropes again.

"Just get me up there, the sooner the better," Virgil cried through the headset.

Just then the rope caught again, sending a vibration through out the whole rope; a vibration that Virgil wasn't ready for. He was not able to brace himself properly and when the vibration hit his hands, he let go of the rope sending his body flying towards the rock wall. There was nothing Virgil could do; he hit the wall with a thud, cracking his head hard on the rock wall.

"Virgil, are you alright!" Scott yelled into his headset, but there was no answer. The rope became a dead weight as Virgil lost consciousness.

…………………………………………

Virgil felt hot, he just hit head, he remembered that, so why didn't his head hurt? It had a small dull ache but it didn't hurt like he had hit it, it felt the way it did when he was sick, what was going on? Then some voices sounded in his head.

"Virgil, Virgil can you hear me son?" Virgil heard the urgency in his father's voice and forced his eyes open.

"Dad?" Virgil crocked, his own voice sounded strange to him, like it had sounded before it had change when he was thirteen.

"Hey there son, how are you feeling?" Jeff asked with a smile when he saw Virgil open his eyes.

"I feel hot and sweaty, and my head hurts a little," Virgil said his voice sounding even higher then it had before.

Virgil felt a gently hand being place on his forehead.

"Jeff, his fever has broken," Virgil knew that voice it was impossible, she was dead.

"That's why you feel so hot Virgil, it will go away," Jeff said as he ran his fingers through his son's hair.

Virgil moved his head towards the voice that he heard, his mouth dropped open when he saw his mother standing over him.

"Mom?" Virgil asked not believing his eyes.

"Yes sweetie, are you alright you had us worried," Lucy Tracy said her blue eyes sparkling with relief.

"Worried, why?" Virgil asked as he sat up when he did he saw a much younger Scott sitting beside him. Virgil's mouth once again dropped, Scott couldn't be more then fifteen years old.

"You've been really sick Virg, I was hopping you would get well before Christmas, you did with five days to spare," Scott said happily.

"You'll be up and about in no time," Jeff said with a smile.

Virgil looked from his father to his brother to his mother; this was impossible, where was he?

"Are you alright sweetie?" Lucy asked running her finger over her son's flushed cheek.

"Yeah, I think," Virgil said looking confused.

"Well, we'll let you get some sleep now, we'll bring you some food later, you just rest, we'll be just downstairs if you need us," Lucy said as she ushered Jeff and Scott out the room and closing the door behind them.

Virgil looked around the room, looking for anything to help find out what happen to him and where he was. He saw a calendar over by his desk were he always hung it when they had lived on the main land.

He got out of bed and walked over to the familiar desk, and looked at the date. It was December, of course that's what Scott had said, but what made him jump was the year; it was December 20th,--2001.

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I finally found the Thunderbirds on video! It took me forever to find it, it wasn't for sale anywhere. My waiting paid off though, now I can watch Virgil all the time. (sighs) YEAH!

Chapter two

Back to an eleven year old

Virgil rubbed his eyes and looked at the date again, no, not a mistake; it was 2001. Virgil looked around for a mirror. He spotted one on the other side of his bed. He walked over to it and slowly brought himself to look into it. Once again his mouth dropped open.

The person looking back at him was not the Virgil Tracy he had been that morning, he was no long the nineteen year old that had gone out on the rescue, looking back at him was a boy no older eleven years old.

Virgil narrowed his eyebrows in confusion; okay, if he was eleven, that meant that Scott was fourteen, and if Scott was fourteen, John was twelve, and if he himself was eleven, that meant Gordon was nine-wait, if Gordon was nine that meant Alan was-

Virgil slowly turned around to keep his head from spinning, and looked for a picture, he found it in the place it always hung, in the corner above his bed; sure enough that confirm what he was thinking, the picture was of the whole family as Virgil remembered it. Scott standing at one end with his arm around Virgil's shoulders, Virgil stood in between Scott and John, and Gordon was on the other side of John, Jeff stood behind Scott and Virgil with a hand on Scott's shoulder, and Lucy stood behind Gordon, she held six year old Alan in her arms.

"Okay-this is weird, how in the world did I go back in time?" Virgil thought to himself his hand going to his head as a wave of dizziness swept over him, but just as quick as it happened it was gone.

Virgil thought for a moment, he had gotten scarlet fever when was eleven, it had almost killed him, that must be what he had just woken up from. But how in the world did he go back to being an eleven year old.

"Maybe I fell into a time machine," Virgil said with a laugh as another wave of dizziness made him tilt on his feet.

Virgil caught himself on his hands and knees, and pulled himself back to his bed, he tried to fight the sleep but it was slowly over taking him.

"Well, I'll just take a small nap, I'll work this out later," Virgil said to himself as sleep over took him.

……………………………………………….

"Virgil, Virgil come on now wake up," Virgil heard Scott calling him as the fog cleared from his head.

Virgil opened his eyes and there in front of his face was once again the fourteen year old Scott.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," Scott said with a smile.

"Um, right, how long was I asleep?" Virgil asked as he looked around the room, everything was the same.

"Oh about two hours, you feel up to coming downstairs for dinner?" Scott asked sitting up so he wasn't directly in Virgil's face.

"Yeah, I mean I guess so," Virgil said as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Come on, you can lean on me if you need to, I'm sure you're still feeling pretty weak," Scott said as he helped Virgil to his feet.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Virgil said as his head spun, he wavered a little and Scott reached out to steady him.

"Whoa there, easy, come on, let's get you downstairs so you can sit down," Scott said as he easily half pulled half carried his brother down the stairs.

When they reached the kitchen Virgil had to bit his tongue so his jaw wouldn't drop. It was exactly like it had been, with his mother's favorite drapes in the window, a pan on the stove and something in the oven. The smell of his mother's cooking brought great memories, he still couldn't believe he was back in this house, with his mother there as alive as can be, smiling at him again.

Then his father broke the silence with a worry in his voice, "Virgil Grissom Tracy, sit down before you fall down."

"Yes sir," Virgil said as he winced, he hated his middle name so much, he wasn't very fond of his first name either, but at least it was better then Rupert, that's what their grandparents wanted him to be named; after a great uncle, but Lucy and Jeff wouldn't have it, they had already agreed before he was born that his name was going to be Virgil.

Virgil was born ready to be a Tracy, in fact when he was five, Scott and John were playing Go Fish with him when all he kept asking them for were Aces, sometimes they had it and sometimes he went fishing. They really didn't think that Virgil quiet had the idea when he laid out all of his cards; he had a hand full of aces. John laughed and Scott from then on called him Ace.

Really the only ones in the family who liked their middle names were John and Gordon, and who wouldn't, Glenn and Cooper are fine middle names, unlike Grissom. But of course he didn't push it, not wanting to be sent back to bed to take another nap; Virgil let Scott gently help him down into the chair.

"Virgil, I have some nice chicken soup here for you," Lucy said as she placed the bowl in front of her son.

"Thanks mom," Virgil said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Virgil thought for a moment, if he was eleven, and it was December of 2001 that meant he nearly had a full year before his mother was killed.

"If I can convince them not to go on the ski trip, maybe when I go back to my time, mom will still be alive," Virgil thought with a smile, it would be so nice to have his mother back again.

Then another thought hit Virgil and he gritted his teeth, loud enough for his family to hear. His brothers just stared at him and his mother asked, "Virgil, are you alright?"

"Yeah fine," Virgil said as he busied himself with his soup.

The family shrugged and went back to their meal, but deep down Virgil was wondering, if he was able to saved his mother, would he save International Rescue live on?

T.B.C.


End file.
